


Mojo Upgrade

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Kink, M/M, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine use mojoupgrade.com to reveal their secret desires to each other and discuss the results of their survey over the internet. There are a number of surprises along the way, and when the conversation becomes overwhelmingly sexy, they decide they need their hands for better things than typing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mojo Upgrade

**Author's Note:**

> We (likearumchocolatesouffle and for-another-world) heard about a program called 'Mojo Upgrade.' It helps couples talk about kinks by having them fill out a survey about what they like and sending the results in an email! We thought it would be fun if Kurt and Blaine did it and had a conversation about it. We're ignoring that whole 'breakup' thing, and this conversation is taking place long distance, with Kurt in New York and Blaine in Ohio.
> 
> Disclaimer: There is discussion of lots of different kinks including but not limited to painplay, humiliation, face slapping, crossdressing, bondage, dominance/submission, costumes, public sex, facials, and anal toys.

**Blaine:** Kurt! I got my email! Did you get yours?

 **Kurt:** Yes. Are you ready to go over it now, or...?

 **Blaine:** Yes, definitely, I have no plans, I'm good.

 **Blaine:** I'm so excited

 **Kurt:** Me too. Maybe a little nervous though...

 **Blaine:** Don't be nervous! Whatever is on the list, we both said we were interested, or at least okay with it

 **Blaine:** And I'm not going to judge you either way

 **Kurt:** You're right. I’m just being silly. I know you wouldn’t.

 **Blaine** : xoxo

 **Kurt:** Okay. let's do this.

 **Blaine:** So the first thing on the list says

 **Blaine:** oh

 **Blaine:** that you would like me to give you a lapdance

 **Blaine:** I would definitely be okay with that

 **Kurt:** uhm. yeah. I've seen the way you move when you dance and... I think it would be hot.

 **Kurt:** Do you want me to give you one too? I’m not as good at dancing at you are...

 **Blaine:** You're an excellent dancer, and you're very sexy

 **Blaine:** And you know I love your ass

 **Kurt:** *blushes*

 **Blaine:** But honestly I think I'd rather have sex than just watch you

 **Kurt:** Okay. If you change your mind... maybe I could try it someday? Next thing?

 **Blaine:** Thank you, you're very brave!

 **Blaine:** Yes, next thing!

 **Blaine:** Apparently we're both indifferent about mirrors

 **Blaine:** But can we talk about this thing where we both want to wake each other up with sex?

 **Blaine:** Specifically I think it would be pretty amazing if I came out of a dream and you already had a few fingers inside me...

 **Kurt:** Yeah? Then we could have sex and you'd be all cute and rumply and sleepy. You know I love your morning hair!

 **Blaine:** Oh, I was thinking more about the idea of you going crazy on me before I'm even conscious

 **Blaine:** and vice versa

 **Blaine:** And you do not love my morning hair, you're just saying that

 **Kurt:** Yes I do. I love your hair without all the gel, you know that.

 **Kurt:** Not that your hair isn’t perfectly dapper and handsome the way it is... I just like putting my hands in your hair and... well, we'll get to that later.

 **Kurt:** Anyway... "going crazy on you"? What does that mean?

 **Blaine:** Um

 **Blaine:** I just like the idea of you doing what you like with me without me having any say in it

 **Blaine:** sort of?

 **Kurt:** Oh. Blaine. That's...

 **Kurt:** I'm very okay with that

 **Blaine:** So the next thing on the list says we can watch each other masturbate?

 **Kurt:** Yeah, uhm, I think I'd be a little shy at first, but... well, I know how i feel about watching you, so I guess you'd feel the same?

 **Blaine:** I would LOVE to watch you

 **Blaine:** Especially if you lost yourself in it and forgot you were being watched

 **Kurt:** I don't think I could ever forget you were with me. <3

 **Blaine:** Awww I love you

 **Kurt:** I think I could do it for you though. I’m a performer after all! I bet I could give you a pretty good show.

 **Kurt:** (and I love you too)

 **Blaine:** I bet you could

 **Kurt:** So... porn?  

 **Blaine** : I know you haven't always liked it

 **Blaine:** But I really enjoy it and I think it would be hot to watch it together

 **Kurt:** Well, I didn't much like the idea of sex either, but then I had it. And, well, it's pretty amazing.

 **Kurt:** So I think I could give porn another try. And it'd be hot to see what you like.

 **Blaine** : I am definitely interested in showing you

 **Blaine:** This says you'd be willing to be more vocal

 **Blaine:** You make the most amazing sounds, Kurt

 **Kurt:** Thank you.  <3

 **Blaine** : If you would be able to be louder

 **Blaine:** and more expressive

 **Blaine:** I would be very interested in that

 **Kurt:** I guess I always feel sort of... shy?  I don’t know why. I know you'd never laugh at me, so I'll try to not hold back as much next time. :)

 **Blaine:** I would never laugh at you

 **Blaine:** And you're interested in talking dirty too?

 **Kurt:** Uhm. yes. We both are it seems.

 **Blaine:** :D

 **Kurt:** Your voice gets lower when we have sex and...

 **Kurt:** I just think it'd be really sexy if you were saying dirty things in that voice. I really want to try it some time.

 **Blaine** : I didn't know my voice gets lower

 **Blaine:** That's… good to know

 **Blaine:** It's not silly?

 **Kurt** : It definitely gets lower, and it’s totally hot.  Actually... It’s one of my favorite things.

 **Blaine:** Oh! Okay. Yes, let's try that some time.

 **Kurt:** I want you to tell me what you want to do to me.

 **Kurt:** and I want you to do the same.

 **Blaine:** I definitely want that too

 **Kurt:** And I want to know how you feel about what we're doing

 **Blaine:** And

 **Blaine:** I want you to do it while we're not having sex too

 **Blaine:** That time we were in school and you talked about making love in a field?

 **Kurt** : Blaineeeee. I thought we promised never to bring that up again!!

 **Blaine:** No it was hot!

 **Blaine:** In public too

 **Blaine:** I liked it

 **Kurt** : *blushes* But... Taylor Lautner. So embarrassing!

 **Blaine:** Not at all

 **Blaine:** You have good taste

 **Blaine:** Oh, so it seems like this thing lists items both of us are just okay with.

 **Blaine:** The costumes thing...

 **Blaine:** I was just thinking if you really wanted me to wear a costume

 **Blaine:** I could do that.

 **Kurt** : I was thinking the same thing. I honestly can't think of anything I'd want, though.

 **Blaine:** It's not very specific though. I'd probably be more okay with like "rock star" or "school boy" than, I don't know, clown or something.

 **Kurt:** Omg Blaine. Clowns?? I actually laughed out loud.

 **Kurt:** But... you still have your Dalton uniform, right?

 **Blaine:** Or dog? Or school girl? I don't know. Like I said, if you wanted it, I could do it.

 **Blaine:** Of course I do

 **Blaine:** I know how you feel about the blazer

 **Kurt:** I love it. ;)

 **Kurt:** Also your legs would look terrible in a skirt.

 **Kurt:** Sorry hon.

 **Blaine:** What?!

 **Blaine:** I have great legs!

 **Kurt:** You do! But they're hairy. Which is handsome and manly and I love that about you

 **Kurt:** but it wouldn't be the greatest look in a skirt.

 **Blaine:** I could shave them...? Or wear tights.

 **Kurt:** Don't you dare shave.  I love your body hair.

 **Kurt:** I suppose tights would work. Do you want to dress up as a school girl?

 **Blaine** : I'm

 **Blaine:** just saying

 **Blaine:** I wouldn't be opposed

 **Kurt:** Oh? Well your ass would probably look hot in a short skirt...

 **Kurt:** uhm, I haven’t thought about it or anything.

 **Kurt:** I’m all alone in a room and I’m blushing.

 **Blaine:** I mean

 **Blaine:** Thank you. But let’s move on?

 **Kurt:** yes let’s!

 **Blaine:** Okay

 **Blaine:** Um

 **Blaine:** Romantic music?

 **Blaine:** We can do that

 **Blaine:** I liked the aggressive music idea. I was thinking something with a heavy beat

 **Kurt:** Yeah, I love romance and we normally have to be kind of quiet and discreet when we have sex, so... I mean it might be really nice some time when we know we'll be alone for a really long time?

 **Kurt:** and yeah I am okay with trying aggressive music

 **Blaine** : We could make different playlists

 **Kurt:** you're pretty good at moving to the beat. ;)  It would probably be really fun

 **Blaine:** And if we involved some other rhythmic things

 **Blaine:** I'm cheating and scrolling down the list

 **Blaine:** Um

 **Blaine:** Like spanking for example

 **Kurt:** Oh. Yes. That would be... very sexy.

 **Kurt:** I definitely want to try.

 **Blaine** : Me too

 **Blaine:** And rough sex?

 **Kurt** : Yeah. I love being sweet and soft but I think it would be hot to be rough with each other. 

**Kurt:** like, leaving marks on each other

 **Blaine:** Oh I like the idea of marks

 **Kurt:** and I've kind of always wanted to scratch down your back

 **Blaine:** Oh god Kurt yes

 **Kurt:** :)

 **Kurt:** I hope it leaves a mark. I just want to see my marks on you.

 **Kurt:** I already know I'm yours and you're mine, but I want to see it on your skin.

 **Blaine:** And just thrusting really hard too? I don't think we've done it hard enough to really thump the bedframe against the wall or anything

 **Kurt:** oh god. yes.

 **Blaine:** and I think about that kind of thing

 **Kurt:** maybe one day... we'll do that and our neighbors will think "There they go again..."

 **Blaine:** Oh

 **Blaine:** I'm kind of simultaneously embarrassed for future-me and really excited

 **Blaine:** How will I look our hypothetical neighbours in the eye?!

 **Kurt:** I'm just excited. We'll be fabulous and everyone will know we have excellent sex and they'll just have to deal with their jealousy.

 **Blaine:** I love you

 **Kurt:** I love you too! So much I don’t care if our hypothetical neighbors know about all the awesome sex we'll be having

 **Blaine:** So this 69ing thing. How do you see it going?

 **Blaine:** We could be on our sides. That might be easiest.

 **Blaine:** Or you could be on your back and I could be on my hands and knees over you

 **Kurt:** Oooh! I'd only thought about it on our sides

 **Kurt:** that sounds really sexy too. Then I could touch more of you

 **Blaine:** I'm worried I'd get overwhelmed and lose my balance and smother you with my dick.

 **Kurt:** Blaine. You're adorable. I just laughed out loud.

 **Blaine:** I do tend to flail when you give me blowjobs

 **Kurt:** Wouldn’t that be the most awkward sex injury ever though?

 **Blaine:** Oh god

 **Kurt:** Come into the hospital with a broken nose and when they ask why...

 **Blaine:** Smothered by dick

 **Kurt:** "my boyfriend fell on me and broke it with his giant cock"

 **Blaine:** LOL

 **Kurt:** Maybe on our sides would be best...

 **Blaine:** Well you haven't lived until you've had at least one awkward sex injury right?

 **Kurt:** I'm glad we're not living then. :P

 **Blaine:** So on the topic of awkward

 **Kurt:** go on...

 **Blaine:** I kind of really want you to come on my face

 **Kurt:** I kind of really want to.

 **Blaine:** I can see that.

 **Kurt:** Remember what I said about marking?

 **Blaine:** Oh Kurt

 **Kurt:** I've thought about it a lot actually...

 **Blaine:** I wish we could do it right now

 **Kurt:** Blaine...

 **Kurt:** You can't just say things like that

 **Kurt:** God...

 **Blaine:** Would I hypothetically be allowed to touch myself at the same time or

 **Kurt:** Please

 **Blaine:** would I have to wait for you

 **Kurt:** Either way is hot, but it would be really sexy if you came because I came on you.

 **Blaine:** Oh god

 **Blaine:** I would never be able to last

 **Kurt:** So hot

 **Blaine:** I'm a little

 **Blaine:** distracted now

 **Kurt:** me too

 **Blaine:** But the next section says you'd be okay with toys

 **Kurt:** Yeah I'd like to use them on you for sure. And I'd be okay if you wanted to try on me.

 **Blaine:** I would really like that

 **Blaine:** We could try them in different sizes

 **Blaine:** and textures

 **Kurt:** Maybe really big ones?

 **Kurt:** I want to uhm, use them on you.

 **Kurt:** I think it would be hot to see how much you could take

 **Blaine:** With me on my hands and knees?

 **Kurt:** Yeah. I want to see everything.

 **Blaine:** oh

 **Kurt:** I don’t get to see everything when I'm inside of you because I'm kind of busy having sex with you.

 **Blaine:** I'd be so exposed

 **Kurt:** But so sexy.

 **Kurt:** It's just an idea, though.

 **Blaine:** No it's definitely a good idea

 **Blaine:** And for vibrators I was thinking

 **Blaine:** they come in different shapes

 **Blaine:** You can get gloves with vibrating fingertips

 **Kurt:** really?!

 **Blaine:** I've wondered about masturbating in the usual way with one of those

 **Kurt:** That would be so, so hot. You should let me watch you.

 **Blaine:** or just being touched all over

 **Kurt:** I volunteer! :P

 **Blaine:** Kurt

 **Blaine:** Was that a Hunger Games reference?

 **Blaine:** Seriously?

 **Kurt:** Its a great movie moment okay?

 **Kurt:** And totally fitting.

 **Blaine:** I'm rolling my eyes at you.

 **Kurt:** I'm sticking my tongue out at you. So there.

 **Blaine:** Fine

 **Blaine:** So

 **Blaine:** Tell me about cock rings

 **Kurt:** You look really hot when you're about to come. Your face scrunches up and you make the hottest noises and I think it would be hot if you made those noises for a really long time because you couldn't come just yet

 **Blaine:** Oh

 **Kurt:** and then when you did come you'd come a LOT and be really loud

 **Blaine:** That's

 **Blaine:** That sounds pretty amazing

 **Kurt:** I want to make you feel amazing.

 **Blaine:** Okay, I'm convinced

 **Kurt:** :D

 **Kurt:** So. Butt plugs?

 **Blaine:** Yes

 **Blaine:** I like the idea of being inside you and feeling filled at the same time

 **Kurt:** I know how much you like being filled... That would be really sexy. You want to know why I clicked yes?

 **Blaine:** Tell me

 **Kurt:** You'd already be stretched out. I could just take it out and slide inside of you.

 **Blaine:** Ohhh

 **Kurt:** you could even wear it outside of the house

 **Blaine:** Kurt!

 **Kurt:** *blushes*

 **Blaine:** That sounds amazing. I had no idea you were so dirty

 **Blaine:** I like it :D

 **Kurt:** You'd be surprised. ;)

 **Blaine:** For the record I clicked yes to you using a butt plug because I want to be the one to put it inside you

 **Blaine:** And I want to tap it and tug on it and try to make you react

 **Kurt:** oh god

 **Kurt:** I would react

 **Kurt:** a lot

 **Kurt:** Yes.

 **Blaine:** Okay

 **Blaine:** Good

 **Blaine:** Yes

 **Kurt:** So before we move on...

 **Kurt:** You said you liked me being dirty a second ago, so I have something else to confess while we're talking about butt plugs.

 **Blaine:** Oh I like where this is going

 **Kurt:** I think it would be insanely hot if I came inside of you and put a butt plug in you and you had to wear the plug till I took it out of you. Maybe all day.

 **Blaine:** 0_0

 **Blaine:** Wow

 **Blaine:**!

 **Kurt:** Then you'd still be wet and ready and I could just slip into you again

 **Kurt:** I know its... a lot. I'm blushing. But I really want to try it if you'd be okay with that.

 **Blaine:** I would be okay with that

 **Blaine:** I would definitely be okay with that

 **Kurt:** Oh. I'm glad. :)

 **Blaine:** All day?

 **Blaine:** Like

 **Blaine:** I'd go out and talk to people and take care of responsibilities

 **Blaine:** and I'd have your come inside me the whole time

 **Kurt:** Oh God.

 **Kurt:** Yes.

 **Blaine:** I wouldn't be able to focus on anything

 **Blaine:** I'd probably be achingly hard the whole time

 **Kurt:** Thinking about me even when I'm not there.

 **Blaine:** Kurt...

 **Kurt:** So hot, Blaine.

 **Blaine:** This was such a good idea

 **Kurt:** Yeah. I don’t know if I would have ever said that

 **Blaine:** I'm cheating again and looking at the next part

 **Kurt:** Naughty

 **Blaine:** and I definitely would never have said I wanted you to slap my face

 **Kurt:** but you clicked yes

 **Kurt:** tell me more.

 **Blaine:** I feel like it would be such a shock

 **Blaine:** and such a sudden rush of adrenaline

 **Blaine:** and if I was already overwhelmed

 **Blaine:** if we were already making love

 **Blaine:** it would be such a drastic shift in sensation

 **Blaine:** I just really want to see if it makes me come immediately

 **Blaine:** or if it distracts me and makes me last longer

 **Kurt:** Oh wow. Blaine.

 **Kurt:** Okay. I'm okay with this.

 **Blaine:** And I really enjoy when you're powerful and aggressive

 **Kurt:** If you came because of it...

 **Kurt:** You do?

 **Blaine:** I really do

 **Kurt:** Good. Because I like being that way with you.

 **Kurt:** I like that you let me.

 **Blaine:** I want you to

 **Kurt:** God, Blaine... I wish you were here right now. This conversation is really turning me on and I wish we could do something about it.  

 **Blaine:** Me too. But I really think we should try to finish...

 **Kurt:** Okay. I agree. I love all the things we’re learning about each other.

 **Blaine:** The next one says you want to be blindfolded?

 **Kurt:** I like the idea of you touching me all over and me not knowing where you'll go next.

 **Kurt:** The surprise of it would make everything more intense

 **Kurt:** And I want to do it to you too.

 **Blaine:** That makes sense

 **Blaine:** We can do that

 **Blaine:** And I'd like you to restrain me

 **Kurt:** God, I really want to

 **Blaine:** Maybe at the same time

 **Blaine:** I wouldn't be able to move unless you let me

 **Kurt:** Oh, we skipped something. Earplugs. Do you want to combine that, or would that be too much

 **Blaine:** I'm not sure

 **Blaine:** It would be like a sensory deprivation chamber

 **Kurt:** Might be too intense. We can think about it later

 **Blaine:** Okay :)

 **Kurt:** Anyway I want to tie you down

 **Kurt:** I want you at my mercy.

 **Blaine:** Yeah. So I wouldn't be able to do the wrong thing, only what you wanted

 **Kurt:** I really like that idea. I want to do whatever I want to you. Not really of course. You say stop and I stop, but it’s just the idea of it.

 **Blaine:** I'd only say stop if I really really needed you to

 **Blaine:** I think I'd like trying to push my limits

 **Kurt:** Getting to just have you like that would be so hot.

 **Blaine:** The next things are all related, to me

 **Blaine:** Hairpulling, spanking, whipping, biting….

 **Kurt:** yeah. Rougher stuff.

 **Blaine:** I'd like you to do all those those things to me

 **Kurt:** I want to do them to you. I really do. Maybe some of them while you're tied down

 **Blaine:** Oh, yes

 **Kurt:** So one thing about the biting

 **Kurt:** I'm interested but just... not on my neck, okay?

 **Blaine:** I promise not to use my scary vampire voice.

 **Kurt:** Blaine!

 **Blaine:** You're adorable.

 **Kurt:** And you're mean.

 **Kurt:** *pouts*

 **Blaine:** I'm not actually making fun of you, I really do promise

 **Blaine:** But okay, no biting on the neck

 **Kurt:** :*

 **Blaine:** xoxo

 **Kurt:** So, hair pulling.

 **Kurt:** Good excuse to lighten up on the gel.

 **Blaine:** Well

 **Kurt:** Just sayin...

 **Blaine:** I like the idea of how it would feel

 **Blaine:** But it's still embarrassing.

 **Kurt:** I just like your hair.

 **Blaine:** being all unruly like that

 **Blaine:** My hair is so awful.

 **Kurt:** No it’s not. You have lovely hair. If only you'd let me work my magic on it...

 **Kurt:** You just need the right products, darling

 **Blaine:** Maybe we can work our way up to that.

 **Blaine:** Spanking first? Hairpulling later?

 **Kurt:** Sounds good to me.

 **Kurt:** You have like, the world's greatest ass.

 **Blaine:** Oh

 **Blaine:** I

 **Blaine:** Thank you

 **Kurt:** Yeah its like, bouncy. and... don’t get mad at me but...

 **Kurt:** It’s... like... juicy.

 **Kurt:** Just

 **Kurt:** I want to touch it all the time

 **Kurt:** It’s beautiful

 **Blaine:** I

 **Blaine:** Well I like you wanting to touch it all the time

 **Blaine:** You can do that as much as you want

 **Kurt:** That would probably be a bad idea

 **Blaine:** Tina once compared my ass to pastries or something, it was confusing

 **Kurt:** Well it /is/ perfect. just. perfect

 **Kurt:** which is why I want to touch it even when I'm not supposed to.

 **Blaine:** I don't know how you of all people can say that

 **Blaine:** I mean

 **Blaine:** Have you *seen* your own ass?

 **Kurt:** But, its so... small.

 **Blaine:** It's so tight and firm and strong and lickable I just

 **Blaine:** And your pants

 **Blaine:** Wait, are we already doing the next item on the list?

 **Blaine:** worshipping each other's body parts?

 **Kurt:** hahaha

 **Kurt:** I think we are.

 **Blaine:** Well clearly I'm okay with that then

 **Kurt:** Same. I love touching your ass. And licking it

 **Kurt:** and I'm sure I'll love spanking it.

 **Blaine:** I feel like I should make sure it's okay that I've undone my pants

 **Blaine:** A while ago actually

 **Blaine:** It was getting uncomfortable

 **Kurt:** Oh god, Blaine are you...?

 **Blaine:** not… urgently?

 **Kurt:** oh god.

 **Kurt:** wow

 **Kurt:** I’m just sitting here thinking about you over there with your pants unzipped

 **Kurt:** and your dick and you touching it and... whoa

 **Kurt:** I think I might need to unbutton my pants now

 **Blaine:** That is so okay with me

 **Blaine:** Tell me about what you were thinking about when you clicked yes to me being submissive for you

 **Kurt:** You on your knees for me. And doing what I tell you to. And letting me do what I want to you. Letting me tie you up and spank you and pretty much everything on that page. Especially telling you when you can and can't come.

 **Blaine:** I want to do all of that

 **Blaine:** I love that you want that from me

 **Kurt:** I love that you want to do it for me. But I think about it in more than just a sex way too sometimes. Like, holding you and petting your hair and taking care of you too.

 **Blaine:** That sounds so loving

 **Blaine:** and peaceful

 **Blaine:** I just

 **Kurt:** That's because I love you. You're mine. And I want to make sure you're happy.

 **Blaine:** Kurt...that’s so sweet. Thank you.

 **Kurt:** <3

 **Blaine:** You said yes to me in a ball gag?

 **Kurt:** I did.

 **Kurt:** You make pretty noises, yes, but I think it'd be sexy to hear you trying to make all those noises for me

 **Kurt:** but not really able to.

 **Blaine:** oh

 **Kurt:** and I like that it makes you helpless

 **Blaine:** god

 **Kurt:** I take it you're okay with that?

 **Blaine:** Yes

 **Blaine:** So okay

 **Blaine:** Sorry, I'm a little overwhelmed

 **Kurt:** Me too.

 **Kurt:** Did you see the ads under the page?

 **Blaine:** I was skipping them to see what you said

 **Kurt:** I clicked one... The under the bed bondage thing. Did you see it?

 **Blaine:** Oh yes I've seen it before

 **Blaine:** It seems so easy

 **Kurt:** I could tie you down completely.

 **Kurt:** You couldn't do anything but squirm

 **Blaine:** I like that it would be hidden inside the bed all the time

 **Kurt:** We could use it whenever we want

 **Blaine:** Imagine if we had friends over

 **Blaine:** I guess friends don't normally go into the bedroom but

 **Kurt:** Santana would...

 **Blaine:** What if I had Sam sleeping over or something and he wouldn't know there was bondage gear right there

 **Kurt:** That's so naughty

 **Blaine:** Oh, we both said yes to some of the public sex things

 **Blaine:** Fondling in a restaurant!

 **Blaine:** Oh, sex right in front of a window...

 **Kurt:** Well I was thinking more theatre than restaurant

 **Blaine:** Oh that would probably be easier

 **Blaine:** You're so practical

 **Kurt:** It’s all dark, no one would know

 **Blaine:** We'd have to be very quiet

 **Kurt:** Do you think you could?

 **Kurt:** You're so loud     

 **Blaine:** I could probably hold back unless I actually came

 **Kurt:** god I think I’d want to make you come. but then that might be gross for you

 **Blaine:** Maybe we could use the cock ring

 **Blaine:** Then I wouldn't have much choice

 **Kurt:** That's creative

 **Kurt:** and really really hot

 **Blaine:** I'd have to walk out of the theatre with an obvious hard on

 **Kurt:** so hot

 **Blaine:** maybe I'd have a long coat?

 **Blaine:** or...

 **Blaine:** maybe I wouldn't?

 **Kurt:** You wouldn’t mind if everyone could see how hard you were?

 **Blaine:** It would be so humiliating

 **Kurt:** and you like that?

 **Blaine:** Um

 **Blaine:** Maybe if we were pretty sure we wouldn't run into anyone we know

 **Kurt:** fuck

 **Kurt:** I mean

 **Kurt:** I don’t say that much, but wow blaine

 **Blaine:** Kurt!

 **Blaine:** I want to hear you say that

 **Kurt:** Fuck? Like, 'I want to fuck you' or some other kind of way?

 **Blaine:** oh my god

 **Blaine:** Yes

 **Blaine:** like that

 **Blaine:** just like that

 **Kurt:** I'll keep that in mind...

 **Kurt:** I think I'd like to. It's kind of... dirty.

 **Blaine:** You said you'd be okay with footjobs

 **Kurt:** Well, honestly, I wasn't opposed and it seemed sort of interesting, so... yeah? We could try it and see how we feel about it?

 **Blaine:** I don't know why, I just want you to rub my cock with your feet

 **Blaine:** with any part of you really

 **Kurt:** Even my teeth? :P

 **Blaine:** hm

 **Blaine:** Now I'm imagining you pressing them against the head and just

 **Blaine:** rubbing

 **Kurt:** oh god. I was kidding but

 **Kurt:** wow. okay. Do you want it to hurt?

 **Blaine:** I'm not actually sure if it would feel good

 **Blaine:** I

 **Blaine:** well

 **Blaine:** I'd be interested in trying

 **Kurt:** You want me to hurt you a little?

 **Blaine:** Yes

 **Blaine:** please

 **Kurt:** Oh, Blaine.

 **Kurt:** Wow.

 **Kurt:** Yes. Okay.

 **Blaine:** I'm calling you. Can I call you?

 **Blaine:** I want to hear you say these things out loud

 **Kurt:** Yes. Please.

 **Blaine:** okay

 **Blaine:** fuck

 **Blaine:** okay

 **Kurt:** I want to hear you too

 **Blaine:** love you

 **Blaine:** calling now

_Blaine disconnected_


End file.
